This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In some drilling and production systems, hangers, such as a tubing hanger, may be used to suspend strings of tubing for various flows in and out of the well. Such hangers may be disposed within a wellhead that supports both the hanger and the string. For example, a tubing hanger may be lowered into a wellhead and supported therein. To facilitate the running or lowering process, the tubing hanger may couple to a tubing hanger-running tool (THRT). Once the tubing hanger has been lowered into position within the wellhead by the THRT, a seal is formed in the gap between the spool and the hanger to block fluid flow. Unfortunately, existing systems used to seal the gap between the spool and the hanger may be complicated and time consuming.